You Forgot Your Coat
by xXBlissfulCursesXx
Summary: She sat, letting the moment of absolute misery envelope her in the dim light of the sun barely filtering through the dark storm clouds, creating a grayness which seemed to match the mood. A bit OCC. It's a 4am story. Part 2 is up. The End.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**I wrote this because I was bored and I couldn't sleep at the glorious time of 4:19am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Dick Wolf said he'd set his henchmen on me if I tried to steal them and I value my life.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Olivia couldn't remember the last time she had cried, the last time she had cried properly.

The tightness in her chest, the anxiety in the pit of her stomach, the lump caught in her throat, the tears prickling at her eyes; it had all been there but only a few stray tears had made it down her cheeks, if any.

She had all the emotion but no release, no way to rid her body of it.

She'd sit there for hours, staring blankly ahead, willing her tears to show themselves. She'd bring up memories of her drunken mother, her fist, her face, numerous cases that would hit close to home, the circumstances of her existence; anything to release them through her tears.

She'd play songs that would relate her life like "Because of you" or something by "The Fray" or "The Goo Goo Dolls", anything that if she listened to hard enough she would hear the message but nothing worked.

_**Take a deep breath, just take a deep breath.**_ She'd used to tell herself. She'd become so good at denying herself the chance to experience grief properly that now she couldn't.

Today at the precinct everything had caught up with her. The emotion, the stress, the tension, the anxiety; whatever you want to call it, it had caught up with her.

She had snapped.

_She threw the file down and pushed her chair back. She rested her elbows on her knees, webbed her fingers together slightly and pressed her thumbs to her temples. _

_She could feel her shoulders shuddering slightly. She thought this was it, this was when she was going to completely breakdown in tears, burst out crying, fall to the floor._

_But, no._

_She sat with her shoulders shuddering, feeling the emotion trying to break through her skin._

_None of this went unnoticed by the other three detectives as the watched her break._

_Olivia quickly got out of her seat and headed for the elevator, not bothering to grab anything other than her wallet. She repeatedly tapped the down button, the need to leave far too great to handle._

_After a few seconds the elevator arrived and Olivia got in, watching Elliot come down the corridor looking for her as the doors closed. She sunk into the back corner of the elevator, not yet having shed more than a tear._

"_Dammit!!" She yelled before the elevator 'dinged' open and she rushed out. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and ran to her car. She wrenched the door open and got in. She fumbled with her keys for a moment before she managed to start the car. She pulled out into the traffic and headed home. She came to a red light and slammed her fist on the steering wheel, yelling "Dammit!!" once more before continuing her drive._

Now, she sat here with her speakers blearing "With or without you" by U2. She sat staring at the slow drizzle of rain which ran down her window. She sat, letting the moment of absolute misery envelope her in the dim light of the sun barely filtering through the dark storm clouds, creating a grayness which seemed to match the mood. She sat with the tightness in her chest, the anxiety in her stomach, the lump in her throat and the tears threatening to fall.

She sat, waiting.

Then, there was a knock.

Olivia numbly got off her couch and went to the door. She swung it open to reveal Elliot. His hair was wet and left over rain was trickling down his coat. He gazed at her with his amazing blue eyes and smiled warmly.

"Liv, you forgot your coat." He said, holding the item up.

It was these words which made Olivia weak at the knees. She fell forward slightly and held on to Elliot as she began to cry. She cried for her drunken mother, she cried for the beatings she used to receive, she cried for the bruises they would leave, she cried for the cases that hit close to home, she cried for the way she was conceived, she cried for what she could have had, for what her life could have been.

She cried for the fact that she had finally broken, for the relief, for the sadness, for the fact she didn't recent the person she had become, for the fact she was clinging to her best friend, to her partner, to the man she never remembered falling in love with, to the man she wasn't sure loved her back, like he was her life support.

She cried because nothing made sense anymore.

Elliot just held her.

He gently scooped her up and carried her into the apartment, closing the door behind them. He carried her back to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. He rocked her gently and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"It's okay, it's all going t be okay." He whispered as she continued to cry into his chest.

Eventually, Olivia had exhausted her self into even breathing and slight snoring and soon they were both asleep.

* * *

**This was just a one-shot but I have a feeling I'll get bashed for ending it there.**

**Drop me a review and let me know if you want me to continue.**

**Warning: If I do continue it'll only be a two shot.**

**Pointless piece of info: Only the female duck "quacks".**

**Lots-a-love,**

**xXBlissfulCursesXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note - **

**Okay, here's another chapter. This is the end off this short but sweet story so I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I spent all my money in Sydney so I don't own anything.**

**This is for all the people who reviewed.**

**Like I said; _Enjoy..._**

* * *

Olivia woke encircled in a soft embrace. She glanced around and knew she was in her own apartment. She quickly realised she was relishing in the arms of Elliot. As much as she knew she couldn't; she shouldn't; she didn't bother to stop herself from leaning back into Elliot's chest and inhaling the intoxicating scent of his aftershave as she dozed lightly.

After about ten minutes she felt Elliot stir. She remained in her daze but her senses heightened tenfold. She felt Elliot tighten his grip around her. She shifted a bit so she was more comfortable, finding her self nestled in the crook of his neck. She let out a slow, light breath sending a shiver coursing though Elliot's body. He tightened his embrace around her once again, letting his head come to rest in the crook of her neck. He nuzzled her lightly and breathed her perfume in deep causing an "Mmm…" so escape from Olivia's lips.

She was surprised that her subconscious had let that slip and immediately felt uncomfortable at the close proximity. She wanted to shift around but thought better of it. Hopefully Elliot thought she was still asleep.

Elliot liked the effect he had on Olivia, even though she may have been asleep. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see how long it would take for Olivia to stir. He didn't even think of the repercussions that his actions might enthrall in his semi-sleep induced haze. He began to trail kisses up her neck and along her jaw line, sending warm to her toes. He slowly began to make his way to her lips, all the while lightly swirling his fingers in circles on her back.

Elliot captured her lips in a short but sweet kiss. He drifted away from her slightly, wanting to see if she had woken. He gazed back into soft chocolate brown eyes and grinned. Olivia gave a small smile, completely clueless about what was to happen next. Elliot moved his hand to her face and the one from her back up into her hair.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He whispered before kissing her again, drawing about each motion as it came. Elliot gained the response he was hoping for as Olivia kissed him back, granting him entrance into her mouth. Elliot ran his tongue over hers as they kissed passionately, neither wanting the moment to end. She nibbled on his bottom lip then licked it lightly causing Elliot to moan into her mouth.

They both knew they weren't going to be able to stop. They couldn't even blame this encounter on alcohol; no, this was pure desire.

Slowly Elliot stood with Olivia still in his arms. As they kissed senselessly he managed to stumble into her bedroom where they collapsed, each tugging at the others clothing.

As soon as they were naked he trailed kisses down her body.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Olivia whispered breathlessly.

"What?" Elliot moved back to Olivia's lips and kissed them sweetly.

"We can't…I mean, we shouldn't." Olivia kissed him back.

"Why?" Elliot trailed kisses down her neck.

"Mmm…because of our jobs." Olivia reasoned.

"No one needs to know." Elliot kissed her cheek.

"Because it'll just be sex." She whispered.

"It'll never just be sex. Ever." Elliot placed another kiss on her other cheek.

"How can you say that?" Olivia asked.

"I love you." Elliot let slip before he could stop himself.

"What?" Olivia stopped him kissing her for a moment.

"I-I-I-" Elliot stuttered.

"I love you too." Olivia whispered with a soft smile.

Elliot began to kiss her again until a harsh reality hit him.

"Condom?" He asked.

"Pill work for you?" Olivia replied.

The passion resumed as Elliot slowly slid into Olivia.

He began to pound into her, drawing long moans from Olivia. Each matching thrust for thrust as they came closer and closer to the edge.

Eliciting moans and whimpers from one another as their hips grinded and their mouths collided.

Elliot reached between their bodies as they tilted on the edge. He brushed his thumb over her clit sending them both into a free fall of heat and desire.

Their sweat slicked bodies collapsed next to one another as they breathlessly exchanged honeyed kisses.

"I love you." Elliot whispered as he pulled Olivia closer to him.

"I love you too." Olivia shifted so her back was to Elliot and pulled his arm across her waist, bringing his hand up and kissing the back of it.

"Maybe you should forget your coat more often." Elliot smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Maybe I should." Olivia sighed, closing her own eyes.

Olivia and Elliot had exhausted themselves into even breathing and slight snoring and soon they were both asleep.

**The End.**

* * *

**So, review and let me know what you think.**

**If it sucked let me know.**

**If it was Good, let me know.**

**If you like peanut brittle, let me know.**

**Pointless fact: Pigs can't look up at the sky.**

**Lots-a-luv,**

**xXBlissfulCursesXx**


End file.
